


Combustive Seduction

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Category: DC Comics, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: When a dimensional rift opens disturbingly in the Baxter Building, Johnny Storm is transported to the world of Earth 1, where he is found by the Titans member Starfire. Upon them meeting, they engage in a moment of passion that's both fiery and seductive.
Relationships: Human Torch/Starfire, Johnny Storm/Koriand'r
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Combustive Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!
> 
> I bring you another sexy scene, this time, though, it's a DC-Marvel crossover. In this story, Johnny Storm gets transported to the world of Earth 1, where he meets Kory Anders - AKA Starfire of the Titans superhero team. Upon Kory finding him, she brings him back to her home and gives him a passionate moment while Johnny waits for his family to bring him back home. 
> 
> WARNING: This does contain graphic sexual content. If you aren't of age, do not read! 
> 
> Also, I don't own these characters. DC and Marvel do. 
> 
> REVIEW!

**Combustive Seduction**

**Baxter Building – Reed Richards’ Lab**

The wild beeping of the computers throughout the lab kept signaling a high distress. All night, Reed Richards had been racking his thoughts, not knowing what was occurring. As far as he could tell, the portal that led into the Negative Zone was growing unstable, something that he felt intense worry over.

The Negative Zone was an alternate Earth that existed in a whole other world, unlike Earth. It was home to millions of alien species, and Reed prided himself upon being the one that built the only existing portal into the Negative Zone.

It wasn’t often that the Fantastic Four traveled into this alternate Earth. The reason being, the planet itself was highly unstable and volatile, and the times they visited were never good. However, Reed couldn’t just allow this to be set to rest. He had to know why the Negative Zone’s portal was so shaky. If anyone on Earth got exposed to what was there, more chaos would unleash upon the Earth.

It was bad enough that their son, Franklin, was considering going off to live on Krakoa. Of course, Reed understood that Charles Xavier was offering them all a home. But their real home was in the United States, where they were needed more. They knew their son legally had a birthright to Krakoa. But the First Family didn’t want him living there, given they were growing untrusting of Charles Xavier and Magneto’s motives with Krakoa.

They knew it was a beautiful, peaceful place to live. But the X-Men were growing over-zealous, picking up various mutants to bring them to the island paradise. Afterall, they did storm into the Fantastic Four’s home, propositioning Franklin to come with them to Krakoa.

Although Reed had his worries that his son was living on an island they had no clue about, his main concern right now was knowing why the portal into the Negative Zone was so unstable. It started off with the portal opening slowly. Now, it was opening wider the longer time passed by.

‘I just don’t understand,’ he thought. ‘Yesterday, everything with it was normal. And now . . .’

“Reed, you should go and get some sleep,” said Sue Storms-Richards, walking over towards her husband.

“Sue, with all due respect, I can’t,” said Reed. “You know that an unstable accessway into the Negative Zone will just lead to catastrophe. It’s getting far worse every minute.”

“And each minute you spend here, trying to fix it, you lose sleep,” Sue said sternly as Johnny came out of his bedroom, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“I’ll second that,” Johnny said irritably. “Reed, quit tinkering with that thing! I can’t sleep!”

“Johnny,” Reed started to say as his brother-in-law walked over.

Johnny shook his head. He was already in a bad mood. Not only was his nephew planning to live on Krakoa, but his friendship with Bobby “Iceman” Drake was growing more tense. Of course, Bobby and Johnny had always been friends. They’d been friends for as long as Johnny had been friends with Peter Parker. However, the fact that Bobby had stormed into his home and planned to abduct his nephew was something that Johnny couldn’t easily forgive. Although they were best of friends – brothers in arms no less – Johnny hated what Bobby was partaking in as a recruiter of Krakoa. To make matters worse, Bobby had fought Johnny to bring Franklin to Krakoa. It had been a battle between ice and fire, and both walked away with their share of bruises.

Bobby essentially abandoning their friendship stung greatly. However, Johnny also knew that Bobby meant well. Bobby just wanted mutants to live in harmony on Krakoa. But his methods were what concerned Johnny the most. Although mutants were now receiving respect – because they were demanding it and not taking “no” for an answer – the way how it was being done, Johnny couldn’t agree with less. Of course, Johnny was aware of all the abuse mutants had taken over the years. But in his eyes, this just wasn’t right.

Johnny closed his eyes as Reed kept his eyes on the portal into the Negative Zone. However, they were distracted by the Negative Zone’s portal swirling wildly. As this occurred, Ben came running into the lab, groaning grumpily.

“Stretch! Give it up with that damn thing!” Ben barked.

“I can’t! It won’t turn off!” shouted Reed, typing into a keyboard.

The portal opened even wider, swirling with colors of bright green mixed with purple. But they were all startled when they saw more portals opening widely around the lab.

“Okay, this is bad!” Johnny said.

“Yeah no shit!” shouted Ben.

“It looks like a temporal anomaly,” said Reed. “There might be a dimensional rift occurring!”

“Well, find a way to stop it!” cried Sue.

“I’m trying!” Reed yelled back. However, that was when a portal formed underneath Johnny’s feet, and it seemed to suck everything into it like a tornado.

Johnny could feel the portal pulling him inside it as he burst into his fiery form. However, try as he might to fly away, he couldn’t. The portal was growing stronger, sucking him deeply into.

“JOHNNY!” screamed Sue, her hand over her mouth as she frantically reached for her brother’s hand. Reed outstretched his arms to wrap them around Johnny, trying to pull him out. But when he attempted this, Johnny’s flames just burned at his skin.

“AHHHH!” Reed yelled out painfully as they watched Johnny get pulled into the portal completely. It disappeared with a loud popping sound.

“JOHNNY!” Sue screamed again, feeling her eyes beginning to sting with tears as they heard all the portals close loudly.

Reed could only breathe hard as he took in the sight. Walking over to his wife, he wrapped his arms tightly around her as he pulled her into his chest soothingly.

Sue could hardly believe it. First, her son was taken from her. Now, Johnny was missing and God only knew elsewhere. Her sobs shook her whole frame at the thought of Johnny being out there, possibly in danger.

‘Oh God . . . I hope he’s not dead!’ Sue thought. ‘Oh, Johnny . . . where are you? Where could you have gone?’

“What happened?” asked Ben.

“I – I don’t know,” Reed said as he held a sobbing Sue in his arms.

“He’s – He’s gone! He just . . . disappeared!” Sue cried hysterically.

“Shhhh . . . Sue I – I don’t know how this happened. But I _will_ find a way to bring Johnny back home. Okay? That’s what we’re going to do,” Reed whispered.

* * *

**San Francisco, California – Earth 1**

‘At last, things here in San Francisco are peaceful. That’s a first,’ thought Princess Koriand’r – known on Earth as Kory Anders, or “Starfire” as her friends called her. Breathing in the clean air of the night sky, she felt the liberation of it all.

For once, the Titans didn’t have to worry about fighting crime on Earth. It was a rarity for them, a night off. But it never meant that it was unwelcome for any of them. Most often, Kory preferred spending her nights in the air, flying through the night skies.

However, as she took in the freedom of having a night off, Kory thought that there was something missing in her life. That was love . . . or even just a moment of intimacy. Of course, she’d had her share of lovers, including Dick Grayson – Nightwing. He’d been her first lover. Though Kory knew that while passion wasn’t a problem with the relationship that they once shared, she knew why their relationship didn’t last. She knew it was because Dick’s heart always belonged to Barbara Gordon – his first girlfriend.

Dick would never truly get over Babs, and after years of trying to make their relationship work, Dick and Kory broke things off with one another. Aside from the occasional hook-up they may have had while Dick struggled to get back together with Barbara, Kory and Dick never went beyond that. For now, Kory was content with just being as much of a friend to Dick as she could. She had to accept that they could only be friends.

Although her heart ached for the passion that her and Dick had once shared, she knew letting him go had been the best decision for the both of them. Now, she could be libertine and do whatever she pleased on a night off.

‘Although I am happy for Babs and Dick, I do miss having passionate moments,’ thought Kory. ‘Dick was always so great in the bedroom. He never failed to be so . . . _caring._ Babs is lucky that she has him back in her life. And she’s lucky that they’re engaged. I wish them the best marriage and the utmost happiness.’

As Kory thought this, she suddenly felt hungry. Perhaps, she could go and pick up some food. Suddenly, pizza sounded great right about now. As she prepared to go to a local pizzeria in town so she could bring back dinner to her apartment, she heard a loud, booming sound filling the atmosphere.

Kory’s eyes fixated on what was in the distance. She saw a strange-colored portal wide open, like a blackhole. It looked like a singularity. However, what was odd about it, it had a streak of fire falling from it.

‘How bizarre,’ she thought. ‘I should go and check it out before going home.’

Kory flew into the direction where she saw the portal. She saw it popping closed as she smelled the heavy scent of fire in the atmosphere. Her green eyes stayed fixated on the sight of smoke as she flew closer. She wondered if it were a portal to another Earth. It wasn’t the first time they’ve seen an infinite number of Earths. After all, the Justice League and the Titans dealt with it firsthand.

Upon reaching her destination, she was a little more than surprised to see black ashes on the grass, and lying in the center of it was an unconscious man. He was blonde, and he had flames flickering off his hair. He was well-built, and his breathing was even. Kory felt stark relief that the man was alive.

Landing beside the unconscious man, Kory touched the side of his face gently. Her gut told her to take this young man to the Titans Tower, and have someone check him out in the medical bay. But something about this felt off. She couldn’t pin point why she felt compelled to bring him back home with her. But she found herself lifting the man into her arms so she could carry him back to her apartment, which she shared with Donna. Donna didn’t have to know that Kory was bringing this man home, because Donna was away on a modeling gig in Los Angeles.

‘Who are you?’ she thought as she flew back to her home with the man in her arms.

* * *

**Kory and Donna’s Apartment – Later**

Johnny felt he was coming to with a pounding headache. Rubbing his head, Johnny blinked his eyes open as he took in the soft surface that he was laying on. He was laying on a bed, his head resting against some pillows. However, he didn’t know where he was as he looked out the window. He recognized from the Golden Gate Bridge in the background that he was in San Francisco, California. But he felt a weariness, since just moments ago, he’d been sucked into a strange singularity.

He couldn’t begin to understand what had happened. But he knew that he wasn’t home.

‘I have to find a way back,’ he thought, trying to sit up.

“I wouldn’t advise that,” someone said.

Startled, Johnny sat up quickly and turned his head into the direction of the bedroom door, only to see quite a surprise before his eyes. Before his eyes stood a voluptuous woman. She had large, beautiful breasts, orange-colored skin, bright, hot pink hair which was silky and flowing down her back, and green eyes. But what stood out to Johnny was the fact that she wore a skin-tight, purple body suit that showed off her cleavage, which threatened to spill out. The outfit seemed to crawl up her sexy ass as she walked towards him with a glass of water and Advil.

“Take this,” she said, handing him the pills and the water.

Johnny blinked at her, feeling nothing but surprise as he stared at this woman. She was exotically beautiful and she looked so . . . _free._ There was something about her very presence that sent him through a world of arousal.

“Take a pill,” said the woman, thrusting the Advil and water into his hands.

Johnny nodded, taking one Advil and swallowing it down with some water. However, as he did so, he kept staring at this woman who could only possibly exist in a dream.

“Who . . . Who are you?” he wondered.

“My name’s Kory. But on Earth, I go by Starfire. I’m a member of the superhero team, the Titans. Who are you?” Kory asked him.

“Johnny . . . Johnny Storm,” Johnny answered. “From the Fantastic Four.”

“The what –?” Kory asked. However, as she looked at him, she whispered, “You’re not from around here, are you?”

“Where am I?” asked Johnny.

“Earth 1 – the prime Earth here,” said Kory. “My real name is Koriand’r, and I come from another planet that’s not from this galaxy. I was exiled by my sister which led me to Earth.”

“I – I don’t know where I am. One minute, I was home in the Baxter Building when all these portals opened. My brother-in-law thought it was connected to the Negative Zone . . .”

“The Negative _what?_ ” asked Kory.

“An alternate universe that my brother-in-law discovered,” Johnny said hastily. “Look, I’m sorry. But I don’t know who you are, or what this place is. But I _have_ to get back home to my family. I _have_ to help my brother-in-law and my sister find my nephew who is traveling to this island called Krakoa.”

Kory looked at him strangely. She didn’t know what to make of this. “You really aren’t from around here. I don’t know what any of that is.”

“I guess I’m not. I’ve never heard of the Titans.” Johnny shook his head, sighing. “All I know is, I can’t stay here . . . not when my family needs me.”

“Well, you’re stuck here until a solution is found,” said Kory, placing her hands on her hips. “So, why don’t you tell me a little more about where you are from? What is this place called Krakoa?”

“It’s a homeland for mutants,” said Johnny.

“What?” asked Kory.

“Mutants are enhanced individuals with powers that come from something called the X-gene,” said Johnny. “Unfortunately, in the world that I am from, they’re despised . . . feared. Now, they have a homeland called Krakoa, which is considered their birthright. But the bad thing is, this team of superheroes called the X-Men is bringing my nephew there. They all have the X-gene. But their methods of recruiting people to Krakoa . . . let’s just say, I disagree with a few of their tactics.”

Kory sat down on the bed beside Johnny. “Well, Krakoa seems like a nice thing if these mutants you speak of are hated so much. They sound much like what we on my Earth call metahumans – those who have their powers based on a change in their DNA.”

“Sounds pretty much the same,” said Johnny. “But while Krakoa sounds ideal, it paints too rosy of a picture. I do not trust the X-Men to bring my nephew there, even if one of the members happens to be one of my best friends. His name is Bobby Drake, but he goes by Iceman.”

“Well, obviously, they’re tired of being mistreated. They need some place they need to live . . . some place where no one will harass them,” said Kory. “Have you ever faced the kind of hate that they faced?”

“Once; that was when the government created a Superhuman Registration Act and it divided the whole country. I got the living shit beaten out of me outside a nightclub when I was out on a date,” Johnny said bitterly.

“So you can somewhat empathize with what they go through, right? Have you ever considered looking at it all from their perspective?” asked Kory.

Johnny sighed, shaking his head. “No, I haven’t,” he said honestly, flashing his eyes to look at Kory. However, he found that his eyes were traveling to look at her large titties. He blushed deeply.

“It’s perfectly fine to stare,” Kory said with a laugh. “A lot of men have the tendency to look.”

“Well, why do you show off?” Johnny asked.

“It’s accepted on my home planet. We’re rather liberal with our views on sex. In fact, one of my powers is that I’m able to learn languages just by kissing someone on the lips,” said Kory.

Johnny looked up at her in shock. “That’s so . . . it’s so _different_ from how things are on Earth. Everyone on Earth seems to be divided on things like sex. They’re some that are really into sex and hook-ups, and then there are some who are flat out prudes.”

“It’s the same thing here, I’m afraid,” said Kory. “You wouldn’t believe the amount of people out there that shame me for dressing this way, because it shows my best assets. There’s much more to me than the sex appeal.”

“I can tell. You’re very kind to allow me in your home like this,” said Johnny.

“It’s the least that I could have done for you. You were alone out there, and I didn’t want to see you roam this Earth alone. I’m sure you’ll find your way back home, eventually,” said Kory.

“I sure do hope so. But since I’m stuck here, I could sure use someone to make my stay here a little more welcome,” Johnny said.

“I can help with that.” Kory leaned over and pressed a light, yet passionate, kiss against Johnny’s lips. Johnny was taken aback, however. The last woman who kissed him this willingly was Crystal. Sure, he’d had his share of girlfriends, but Crystal had been one of his first stable ones. That was, at least until Crystal ended up marrying Pietro Maximoff.

But as this exotic woman kissed him, there was something about it all that just strangely felt . . . _right._ He couldn’t quite put his finger on why it felt so right kissing Kory. But as he leaned into her kiss, he closed his eyes as he deepened it.

“Why don’t you say we _stay in_ tonight?” Kory asked in a seductive tone.

“Are you sure?” Johnny asked.

“I’m certain,” Kory said. “I can tell that you want to, too, Johnny. So why don’t you lay back and allow me to treat you to a form of making love that you probably never experienced before?”

Johnny felt his heart beating hard in his chest. But he wanted to so badly. He longed to touch Kory’s breasts as he felt an erection building up. It was then that he noticed he was fully naked, his clothes having burned away when he’d burst into flames. Kory smiled down at his erect penis.

“I see you’re ready,” she purred. “Why not get _me_ ready, Johnny Storm? Do you want to?”

“Oh . . . Oh I want to,” Johnny said as he watched Kory peel off her clothes to fully expose herself to him. He laid back against the bed as Kory moved to be on top.

“Well, begin,” Kory said.

Johnny grinned a manly grin as he lifted his arms to begin massaging Kory’s voluptuous breasts. They were spilling over as his hands kneaded her tits. It evoked a moan of pleasure from Kory as her hands moved to gently stroke his cock. It caused Johnny to let out a low moan, closing his eyes.

Johnny’s hands massaged at Kory’s tits until the nipples were hard. Upon him finishing, Kory moved upward as she placed her pussy near Johnny’s mouth. Johnny’s mouth salivated as he brought his head up to lick her inner folds and moisten Kory’s pussy.

Upon his tongue plunging around Kory’s clitoris, Kory let out a moan of pleasure as Johnny sucked her pussy, which further heightened her arousal. She let out a gasp.

“How . . . How are you so good at this?” she asked him.

“I’ve had plenty of practice,” Johnny said, his voice muffled by her pussy as he continued to suck, his tongue going in even deeper as it hit her sensitive spot.

“Ohhhhhhhhhh!” Kory moaned. “Oh, _yes!_ That’s the way!”

Johnny just continued to suck at Kory’s pussy until he was fully satisfied that it was nice and swollen. He pulled his head away, smiling.

“You taste good,” he told her.

“I’ve been told that,” Kory said with a teasing smile. “Now, how about I be good to you, if you end up going back home any time soon?”

“What do you have in mind?” Johnny asked.

“Go onto all fours first,” Kory said seductively.

Johnny smiled at her playfully, rolling over until he was on his knees and hands. Kory positioned herself behind him, grasping his hips before she plunged her pussy into Johnny’s asshole to find his A-spot.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh _fuck!_ ” Johnny cried, feeling Kory pulling in and out of his asshole. “Ohhhhhh you’re good . . . so fucking good!”

“Prepare to cum!” Kory said with a smile, laughing playfully.

Johnny laughed as he felt Kory plunging in and out of his hole. The thrusting alone was bringing him into a world of an orgasm as he gasped, panting for breath. As he reached his climax, his feet dug into the bed.

“Oh . . . Oh Kory! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!”

Kory grinned, plunging into Johnny one last time, which sent an orgasmic wave through his whole body. It brought him such a feeling of pleasure as his body began to bead with sweat. Together, their moans filled the air of the bedroom as the orgasm died down.

Once Kory fully pulled out of his asshole, Johnny laid down on her bed, gasping loudly as Kory lay beside him, stroking his bare chest.

“Well, I’m glad that I made you feel welcome,” Kory purred.

“It was very nice,” Johnny said with a smile. “Thanks, Starfire.”


End file.
